Geronimo and the Diamond of Ratzikistan
by Terminal10
Summary: I Geronimo Stilton, am not much of a traveling mouse. But Trap, Benjamin, Petunia and Bugsy Wugsy dragged me to Ratzikistan looking for a magical diamond. It was an adventure I would never forget.
1. Our story Begins

This is my first Geronimo Stilton Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Geronimo Stilton or its characters.

I was at my desk, thinking of something I could write for the next issue of The Rodent's Gazette. I had the worst case of writers block. I decided to go get a nice cup of hot cheddar tea. Oh and maybe a piece of cheese cake that always helps the idea's flow. Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Stilton, _Geronimo Stilton__. _I'm the editor of The Rodent's Gazette, the most famous newspaper in Mouse Island.

Now where was I, oh yes, I had just opened the door to the kitchen. Where (Not surprisingly) I found my cousin Trap -eating out my fridge-, my nephew Benjamin, his friend Bugsy Wugsy, and Petunia Pretty Paws. "Hey there, Geronimoid, just the mouse we were looking for!" Trap smirked. "Were going on an adventure, Gerry Berry, It'll give you ideas for your next scoop, and make you famous!" Petunia added. "Are you in Uncle G?" Benjamin asked. I couldn't answer, I'd already _fainted._

**I know it was a really short chapter but some will be short some will be long.**


	2. Meet Mena

**Disclaimer: I don't own Geronimo Stilton.**

I'd fainted because I didn't want to go on an adventure. I'm a quiet kind of mouse who likes staying home and eating cheesy chews. But almost every day I have to go on some crazy adventure. In one of my most memorable adventures I got lost in a Desert, nearly froze my tail of at the North Pole, and was chased by a swarm of angry bees.

I was still unconscious when someone threw water in my face. "AAAUUUUGGGHHH!" I shrieked. It was Trap who threw the water at me. To make things worst Petunia was there. How embarrassing, I thought.

"Uh, so where are we going?" I asked. "To Ratzikistan!" Answered Benjamin. "WHAT?" I shrieked. I'd heard about Ratzikistan. It was full of dangerous animals, venomous insects, and poisonous plants. I gulped, but I knew I couldn't win this argument. "Okay!" I mumbled. "Oh, and were having a guide going with us!" Trap added.

I raised my eyebrow. Sometimes, who we thought were our allies were actually imposters determined to prevent us from reaching our goal. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Uncle G?" Benjamin asked. "Remember Bondi Bobirat?" I said. "But _you're _the one who trusted him!" Trap countered. I thought for a moment. "Alright, but if he or she is an imposter, the blame is on you!" I said.

Ten minutes later two rodents walked in. One was a female with yellow hair and a buttoned up shirt. The other was a male with gray fur, a mustache, and wore the same clothe as the first. They looked familiar, but I couldn't put my paw on it.

"Meet Mena Morningwhiskers!" Petunia said. "And Samuel Morningwhiskers!" said Benjamin. "Hi!" they both said simultaneously. "Ya, hi!" I said back. Their voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my paw on it. "Okay, are we going or not?" Trap asked. We jumped into his van and drove off.


	3. On the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton

Wow, were actually going to Ratzikistan!" Benjamin squeaked excitedly. "Ya, this is gonna be a great adventure, don't you think Mena?" Bugsy Wugsy asked. "Yah, great!" Mena mumbled.

"Hey Geronimo, are you feeling okay?" asked Petunia. I had gotten car sick. I was green and sick to my stomach. "Yah, better than ever!" I grumbled. "Geronimo, it's okay if your car sick, when I was a mouseling, I was seasick, until I dedicated my life to saving the environment and began travelling around the world!" Petunia said. I grinned. Petunia was such a nice mouse.

Two hours later, I decided to occupy myself with a book. "Here, take this!" Petunia said. She handed me _The Guide to Ratzikistan_. I looked into it. It read,

_Ratzikistan is the fifth country on Mouse Island. _

_Area:- 1,343,676 square miles._

_Population: 1,012,122._

_Capital: Ratzolia._

_Language: English._

_Dominant Species: Ratzikistanites. _

_Secondary Species: Mousikistanites._

So, Petunia, why are we going to Ratzikistan anyway?" I asked. Petunia turned on the second page.

"Look here!" Petunia said.

_A century ago, a Mousikistanite named Aldo Iscariot stole a magical diamond and used its power to rule the other Mousikistanites with an iron fist. But one day a young rodent named Marko Bravepaws led a rebellion and took the Diamond of Ratzikistan and hid it. To this day many still search, some to use its power to rule, others to make sure it doesn't get into the wrong paws._

"Sinister!" Geronimo said, referring to Aldo Iscariot. "Where going to destroy it and make sure it doesn't land into the wrong paws!" Petunia said. "Something's telling me this is not going to be easy!" I mumbled.

At midnight we were all sleeping. I was having a dream.

_I was digging in a dark cave with a shovel. I dug and dug when finally I found- nothing "What?" I shrieked. I ran outside and standing over a cliff was The Shadow. She was holding the Diamond. "Geronimo, you have failed us!" Trap accused. "No!" I said. "Geronimo has failed us!" Trap called. "No!" I said. Suddenly, hundreds on mice came. "Geronimo has failed, Geronimo has failed!" they chanted. "NOOOOOO!" _ I shrieked, snapping me out of the dream. I saw Mena Morningwhiskers reaching for _The Guide to Ratzikistan. _"What are you doing?" I said accusingly, snatching the book away from her. "Uh, just wanted to read something!" Mena said. I raised an eyebrow and went to sleep. Then Mena took a cell phone. "Jock, Jack I have some news!" Mena said into it. "This is our opponents –

_Geronimo Stilton: Brown_ _fur, glasses, red tie._

_Trap Stilton: Brown fur, red overalls, blue pants, white shirt._

_Benjamin Stilton: Brown fur, red jumper pants, white shirt._

_Petunia Pretty Paws: Yellow hair, pink button up shirt, blue pants._

_Bugsy Wugsy: Green Bandanna with hearts, green shirt, blue pants._

She ended the phone call and went to sleep.


	4. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

The next morning Trap woke up and drove to the airport. He didn't wake any of us. Eventually Me and Petunia woke up.

"Hey, G, I just remembered, what are you going to do about The Rodents Gazette?" Petunia asked. "Oh, yeah that slipped my mind!" I replied. Then I took out a cell phone.

"Thea, I'm going to Ratzikistan, I need you to take over for me and P.S. do not come for me!" I said into the receiver. I put my phone away.

"That takes care of that!" I said. Benjamin woke up and yawned. "Are we there yet?" He said. "No." I said.

Two minutes later, Samuel Morningwhiskers woke up. "Good morning, Samuel!" Benjamin said. "Yah, whatever!" Samuel grumpily replied. Benjamin was surprised at his rudeness, but didn't say so.

One hour later, Trap stopped the van. "Are we there yet?" Benjamin asked. "No!" Trap replied. "Then why did you stop?" asked Mena who had recently woken up.

"It's dinner time!" Trap cheered. We dashed for the fridge, except for Bugsy Wugsy, who was still asleep.

When Bugsy Wugsy woke up everyone was eating. "Why did we stop, are we there yet?" She asked. "No, we will get there when we get there!" I barked, agitated.

"Uh, okay!" She muttered. She walked over to the fridge and got out one full sized goat cheese and walked to the table. I stared and then looked at the bacon and eggs on my plate. I was jealous.

After we ate, Benjamin and Bugsy Wugsy went to play a video game. When they left I said to Petunia

"So, you see Nepunia, I mean, Tenupia, I mean Petunia, it looks bright and wonderful outside, you want to get some fresh are?". "Yes!" Petunia replied. We both walked outside.

"There in love!" Bugsy Wugsy chuckled. "Oh yah!" Benjamin grinned.

"Are we there yet?" Benjamin asked. "Benjamin, Bugsy, can you stop asking these questions!" I replied. "Yah, in case you haven't notice, we are here Trap chuckled. "WHAT?" I shrieked. I got outside. We were there- at the airport.


	5. In The Air

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

At Ratzikistan, two rodents walked out from the trees. The first was short and fat, while the other was tall and thin.

"Hey, Jack, do you know what threat Geronimo and his friends are?" The first asked. "He's just a brown rodent with glasses, Jock, what harm could he do?" The second replied.

"I've read thirty of his books, while you just think of them as foot stools." Jock said. "So?" Jack said.

"He escaped from a ship of cats; he's won a Marathon, and gone to Cacklefur Castle!" Jock said. "Wow, you have a point!" Jack said. They walked back into the trees.

"Wow, I was so busy telling Benjamin and Bugsy Wugsy that we weren't there yet that I didn't even notice we reached the airport!" I said. "This is wonderful!" Bugsy said, giving Benjamin a hug.

"Okay, shouldn't we be going now?" I said. We made such a hurry that Trap bumped into me. I fell snout-first on the ground. "Oh, sorry Geronimoid, I didn't mean it!" Trap apologized.

"Yeah, you're forgiven!" I mumbled. We went into the airport with our luggage. We got in the airplane set for Ratzikistan and took off.

A waitress came to us. She had grey fur and black hair with a blue and white shirt and pants .

"I am Mary!" the waitress introduced herself. "Yah, just give me mozzarella milk shake, missy!" Mena barked. I was shocked at her rudeness.

"Uh, I'll just have a cheeseburger please." I said politely. "Why sure." She replied. She smiled at me, but gave Mena a dirty look.

"How can you be so rude?" I asked Mena when Mary left. "What, she's just a waitress born only to serve us!" Mena rudely replied. I was taken back.

We didn't speak another word to each other for a half hour. While I was setting down the glass of water I came face-to-face with a male Phidippus Mystaceous Jumping Spider. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I Squeaked.

Suddenly I heard someone chuckling. There, sitting two chairs away was Bratfur.

Bratfur was an annoying bratty mouseling who wore a blue hat and was about Benjamin's height and age.

"Good Job, Jumpy!" Bratfur chuckled. He reached out his hand and Jumpy leaped onto it. He put it back into his cage. "You really are a 'fraidy mouse, Geronimo!" He laughed.

"Jumping Spiders are harmless, except in movies!" He added, as _Eight Legged Freaks_ played showing a scene where a Jumping Spider jumps on the waitress.

"You're going to Ratzikistan?" Petunia asked. "Yeah, of course I am, I'm searching for Diamond of Ratzikistan, and so are you!" He said.

"How do you know that?" Petunia asked. "Mouseling know more than you think, and so do spiders!" Bratfur replied. Petunia stared at him.

"Okay, I overheard you talking about it at The Rodent's Gazette!" He admitted. "If you excuse me, I'll be going into the bathroom!" Mena mumbled. She got up and went into the Bathroom.

When she got there she got out the cell phone. "Jock, Jack, I'm on the airplane heading to Ratzikistan." She said. "If you see a plane land I'm on It." She walked out.

"So, what do you feed your pet spider?" Bugsy asked. "Crickets." Bratfur replied. "Sure." Benjamin mumbled.

"Hey, this doesn't concern you." Bratfur rudely replied. 'Leave my nephew alone!" "What are you going to do about it?" Bratfur grinned.

I couldn't hurt a mouseling, but if I could I would throw him all the way to China. I grimaced and looked away.

Benjamin handed me the book _The_ _Mouse Island Marathon _published by yours truly. I grinned as I remembered winning the Marathon.


	6. Where Here

"When will we get there?" Bratfur asked. "We'll get there when we get there." I said. Bratfur gave a cricket to Jumpy. I didn't bother looking at it. Looking at that spider reminded me of the time a Phidippus Audax bit my tail. "Petunia, why would Bratfur get a pet spider?" I asked. "Bratfur's an Archeologist." Petunia said. "Shouldn't it _Spider_eologist?" I asked. "Spiders are Arachnids, if you studied them more you would know that!" Petunia said. Now I was a little embarrassed. Petunia was right. She continued "Bratfur is studying Phidippus spiders; he bought that one to study It." "So Bratfur wants to study a spider?" I asked. "Yes!" Petunia said. "Okay!" I said.

In Ratzikistan, Jock and Jack hid in the bushes. "When will Ombra be here?" Jack asked impatiently. "You are so impatient!" Jock scoffed. "Hey, we've been waiting for a half hour!" Jack said. "Hey, you should be grateful she's even coming to Ratzikistan, in fact you should be grateful that your species is the Dominant here!" Jock snapped. "Hey, what's that up in the sky?" Jack asked, pointing to the flying object. "She's here." Jock said grinning. Suddenly a Jaguar appeared through the trees. "Mufasa!" Jock said alarmed. They both hightailed it out of there.

"Hey Uncle G, I see an island over there!" Benjamin called. "Ratzikistan." I gasped. "Were here!" Trap said grinning

The Plane started landing. We sat there, our hearts beating with excitement. We were actually here, at Ratzikistan. The Plane landed. We got off and I kissed the ground. Literally. Trap laughed, but I didn't care. I was on land finally. Suddenly I looked up. "Where's Bugsy Wugsy?" I squeaked. Everyone looked around. "She was here a moment ago!" Petunia said. "We gotta find her!" Benjamin said. We searched the area, but she wasn't there. "Where could she be?" Petunia wondered aloud.

Meanwhile, in the forest of Ratzikistan, The Shadow and Bondi Bobirat walked through the trees.

Then they met up with Jock and Jack. "You are here finally." Jock said. "Oh boy, oh boy!" Jack said excitedly. "Jack, your embarrassing yourself!" Jock muttered. 'Oh, he has every right to be excited, Jock!" The Shadow said grinning. "Of course, Ombra!" Jock said grinning. They all laughed.

"Where could he be?" Benjamin squeaked  
>"I know, one moment she was here, the other she was gone!" I said. Suddenly I felt something on my back. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" I squeaked as I realized it was a spider. "Nice work Jumpy!" Bratfur said. "How can you be joking with Bugsy missing?" I yelled. "Ah, come on, I just wonna have some fun!' Bratfur argued. "Leave Uncle G alone." Benjamin said. "Hey, look over there!" A grey rodent in a Black suit and tie squeaked. We all looked in the direction the rodent pointed. We saw a large group of mice, numbering about fifty. They were eating grapes and peaches. "Look at that food!" Trap said. "Maybe we could mingle with them!" I suggested. By then we noticed the rodents were staring at us, clutching their food tightly. "They don't look like they trust us!" Benjamin said. Suddenly the native mice ran away. "Why are they running from us?" Benjamin asked me. Suddenly the ground rumbled. "Uh, I don't think there running from us!" I squeaked alarmed. The trees broke apart, and a herd of elephants stampeded out. "Run!" Petunia yelled. We ran after the natives, believing where they were going would lead us to safety. I noticed a young native boy lagging behind, about to be crushed by an elephant. I grabbed him before the elephant could step on him. I then ran as fast as I could, carrying the boy with me. I had to get him to safety I ran so fast I past the native mice and dived into a shallow hole as dust was sent flying around us, making it impossible to see I closed my eyes as the elephants ran past us.<p>

The Shadow, Bobirat, Jock and Jack stood where the elephants had been. "That should do it!" Bondi Bobirat smirked. "Those mice are sitting ducks!" Jack said. "Don't be too sure, Geronimo has survived worse!" The Shadow said.

Geronimo climbed out of the hole and looked around as the dust cleared. Everyone was alright. "Thank you!" One of the natives said. "You saved my son.

"Geronimo, you're a hero!" Benjamin squeaked. "I am!" I said confused. "Yes, you are, you saved the son of the Mousikistanite leader!" Bugsy Wugsy said appearing out of the dust. "Bugsy, your back!" Petunia cheered. "Wow the son of the Mousikistanite Leader" Trap gasped. The leader came in front of me. "I am Simba that is my son Peter." The leader said. A Woman and a girl came. "That is my wife Nava that is my daughter Samantha!" Simba said. "I am Geronimo." I introduced myself. After I introduced everyone else, Simba said "You can stay with us on your visit!" "Thank you!" I replied

"No, how could he survive!" Bondi Bobirat squeaked. "I told you!" The Shadow said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Jock and Jack. "Go hide!" She commanded. Then she and Bobirat put on their disguises and strode toward me and the others.


	7. Getting used to Ratzikistan

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton

"Wow, I still can't believe Geronimo actually did something heroic." Trap said. Simba glanced at him.

"Do you always treat him like that?" Simba said.

"Hey, Simba, my cousin is a total 'fraidy mouse!" Trap said.

I couldn't take his insults anymore. I chased him around the landscape. "Do you always act like this at… "At New Mouse City!" Petunia said.

"Okay, but really, we almost never fight here at Ratzikistan!" Simba said.

"Hey, could you stop fighting please!" Nava told me and Trap. "Okay miss snappy pants!" Trap said rudely. I elbowed him. "What he means is we'll stop, right Trap?" I said.

"Uh, sure!" Trap said.

"Uh, we'll be going to the lake!" Peter said. He, Samantha, Benjamin and Bugsy ran into the trees.

At that moment, Mena and Samuel strode over to them.

"Who are they?" Nava asked.

"Those are our guides, Mena and Samuel." I said.

"Where were they when the elephants stampeded?" Nava asked.

"Uh, studying fire ants!" Samuel said.

"Right." Nava said.

'We'll you seem hungry, do you want anything to eat?" Simba asked.

I noticed Trap was already eating a ripe apple. I realized I was starving, so I reached out and grabbed a peach and sunk my teeth into it. It tasted so good. I took another bite. Then another. And another. Before long I had eaten the entire peach. "That'll do." I said, patting my stomach. Then I lied down to rest.

"Come in!" Peter said. They had reached the lake.

"In there?" Benjamin said.

'It's not so deep." Samantha pointed out.

"But my clothes will get dirty!" Bugsy argued

"In Ratzikistan we don't care if our clothe get dirty." Samantha said.

"In New Mouse City we do!" Bugsy said.

"Then your people are very different than our people!" Peter said.

"We'll you may not get in, but we will!" Samantha said. She and Peter dived in.

They didn't resurface. Benjamin and Bugsy went closer to the lake.

Suddenly Peter and Samantha burst out of the water. Peter grabbed Benjamin, and Samantha grabbed Bugsy, and they pulled them in the water.

Bugsy jumped out soaking wet. Peter climbed out and laughed. Bugsy grinned and pushed him back in the lake.

They all laughed.

"That hit the spot." Trap said, lying on the ground. In fact, everyone was lying down. They were all full.

"You can say that again!" Petunia said.

"That hit the spot." Trap joked.

Then a little girl sat up. She looked like Samantha, with black hair and grey fur. But her hair was shorter, and, unlike Samantha, who had blue eyes, she had violet eyes.

"Mother can I go to the lake?" she asked.

"Yes, Delilah, you can go." She said. Delilah got up and ran through the trees. They didn't see Mena and Samuel leave also.

"This is fun!" Bugsy squeaked as she dog paddled in the water. Samantha splashed water on her. Bugsy splashed some back. The jumped out and laughed.

Delilah raced to the waterhole. "Hey, Samant- she saw her and Bugsy laughing together as if they'd known each other for years. Delilah frowned and walked away.

The Shadow and Bondi Bobirat walked through the forest.

Jock and Jack stepped out. "Is it set?" The Shadow asked.

"Yes, Ombra, it is!" Jock grinned. "We'll do it tomorrow!" Bondi said. With that, they departed.


	8. Scar the Bear

"It's getting late!" Samantha said.

"You can say that again." Bugsy yawned.

"Let's go home." Benjamin suggested.

"Okay!" Samantha and Peter said.

They walked to the Mousikistanite tribe home in the Outlands.

Then they heard something.

They looked around and saw nothing.

They continued walking.

They heard the same noise.

Still when they turned they saw nothing.

Then they heard a growl.

They turned and saw a huge Ussuri Brown Bear with a huge scar on his right eye, though he could still see with it. It had not seen them yet. They jumped behind a tree.

"Scar." Samantha gasped.

"Who?" Benjamin and Bugsy asked simultaneously.

"He was leader of a pack of Brown Bears. When they attacked our tribe Father gave him a scar with a knife. He fears knifes because of the incident!" Peter said.

The Bear started walking in their direction.

"Is this the end?" Peter whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, in her tent, Delilah was still thinking to herself.

"Could Samantha really be friends with a foreigner?" She asked herself.

"No, she's my friend, not hers!"

Then her mother, Megan, entered the tent.

"Have you noticed Samantha, Peter, Benjamin and Bugsy have been out lately?" she asked.

"No!" She said.

Then she realized what she was saying.

"They're missing!" She squeaked.

She ran outside.

Everyone was talking about it.

"Where are my children?" Nava shrieked.

I heard a growl and a shriek.

"There that way, and it sounds like a bears there too!" I said.

I grabbed a nearby knife and ran in that direction with the entire tribe with me.

"This is the end!" Benjamin shrieked. The bear had cornered them. "Goodbye!"

"Don't say that!" a voice called out.

Scar turned around.

"Geronimo!" Benjamin called out.

I swung the knife at Scar.

I didn't know it but the knife I was holding was the one that gave Scar his wound. But Scar recognized it.

The bear backed away.

"Get back!" I said.

The bear growled, and then slowly walked away.

"You have saved our children again, Geronimo!" Simba said gratefully.

"Geronimo, Geronimo." The tribe cheered.

"You saved my niece!" Petunia said, kissing me. My cheeks turned bright red.

The Tribe picked me up and paraded me back to the Outlands.


	9. Bullied

That same night Samantha was lying at a lake.

"Wow, Geronimo has saved the day again." She said.

"He scared away Scar and saved me."

"Hey Samantha." A voice called out.

Samantha turned around.

There, standing behind her, was Delilah.

"Hi Delilah!" She said.

"So, you are my friend right?" Delilah asked, sitting beside her.

"Yah, I'm your friend." Samantha said.

"Why would you ask that question anyway?"

"It's about the foreigner!" Delilah said.

"You mean Bugsy Wugsy?" Samantha asked.

"Yes her!" Delilah said.

"What about her?" Samantha asked.

"I saw you playing at the lake!" she said.

"You acted like you knew her for years."

"So we were playing, so what?" Samantha asked.

"Are you her friend?" Delilah said.

"Maybe!" Samantha answered.

"I don't want you to!" Delilah snapped.

"What?" Samantha said.

"What's wrong with Bugsy being my friend?"

"She's not even a Mousikistanite, and, more importantly, not from Ratzikistan!" Delilah said

"I know you, even if she was a Mousikistanite, you wouldn't want us to be friends!" Samantha argued.

"I just don't want you to be friends!" Delilah said.

Delilah began to walk away.

"You know were not done with this conversation?" Samantha called.

"Oh, I know!" Delilah said.

As Delilah walked away, Samantha thought to herself.

"Why is Delilah so worried about me and Bugsy being friends?" She thought aloud.

Meanwhile, in the forest of Ratzikistan, Jock and Jack were hiding behind the bushes.

"First attempt with elephant stampede was a failure!" Jock whispered.

"Second attempt with boulder hasn't happened yet!" Jack added.

"Hey, you two!" A voice called out.

Jock and Jack turned around.

"Oh, it's just Ombra and Bondi Bobirat." Jack said.

"What are you doing here?" Bobirat asked.

"Looking at the boulder!" Jock said.

"Hey, how are you going to get Geronimo under the cliff anyway?" Jack asked.

"Simple!" The Shadow said evilly.

Jock and Jack leaned in closer as they listened to the plan.

That morning Bugsy woke up and yawned.

She walked outside.

"Hey Bug!" a voice called out.

She turned and saw Delilah.

"My name is Bugsy!" She corrected.

"I know what your name is Bug!" Delilah snapped.

"Well, I was thinking if I'm Samantha's friend I could be your friend!" Bugsy said.

"Not in a billion years!" Delilah said rudely.

"I want you to stay away from Samantha; she's my friend, not yours."

"Hey, someone can have more than one friend you know!" Bugsy snapped.

Delilah stepped in a mud puddle, and it splashed on Bugsy's shirt. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Bugsy snapped.

Delilah didn't answer.

She just turned and walked away.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Bugsy snapped.

Delilah pretended she didn't hear and walked back in her tent.

Bugsy sighed and walked back to her tent.


	10. Talking to Delilah

Bugsy tapped a still sleeping Benjamin on the shoulder.

He didn't get up.

She tapped him again and said "Benjamin."

He didn't get up.

"She yelled "BENJAMIN!"

Benjamin jumped out of his bed.

"Yes, Bugsy." He said after his ears stopped ringing.

"You know Delilah, right?" Bugsy said.

"Yah and why is your shirt so muddy?" Benjamin asked.

"Delilah splashed mud on me!" Bugsy said.

"And you want me to talk to her about it?"

"Yes."

"Hey, she splashed mud on you who knows what she's gonna do to me!"

"If she does anything to you we'll call Geronimo."

"Okay."

Benjamin walked out of the tent to go find Delilah.

Meanwhile, I was lying on a hill, truly calm.

"Ah, this is the life" I sighed.

I looked up at the rising sun.

"Beautiful."

"Hey, Gerry Berry!" A voice called out.

I sat up.

"What do you want Trap?" I squeaked.

"Where's the Banana Patch?"

I pointed left.

"That way!" I said.

Trap walked in that direction.

I lied down on the ground.

"Ah" I sighed.

Benjamin stood in front of Delilah's Tent.

"Delilah!" Benjamin called.

The door opened.

Delilah stepped out.

"Yes Benjamin?" She sighed.

"Bugsy told me how you messed her shirt."

"So?"

"Stop bugging her."

"No."

"Why?"

Delilah stepped on his foot.

Benjamin turned around and let out a silent scream.

Delilah went back inside.

Benjamin walked back to his.

"What's with them?" Jock whispered silently. He and Jack were spying on the tribe.

"It doesn't matter, our target is Geronimo!" Jack said.

They walked away.


	11. The Boulder Plan

"Owwwwww!" Benjamin moaned.

His foot still hurt from his encounter with Delilah.

I walked inside.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Benjamin showed me his foot.

It was red.

"Wow, it looks like a catzilla stepped on your foot!"

"Well, someone did step on my foot."

"Who?"

"Delilah."

"The daughter of Megan and Phil?"

"Yes."

"Why would she do that?"

"I told her to stop bothering Bugsy."

"What's all the fuss about?" Bugsy asked as she stepped in the tent.

"Delilah stepped on Benjamin's foot!" I said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought him into this!" Bugsy said.

"You can say that again" I said.

Samuel poked his snout through the tent.

"Breakfast is ready" He called.

"Okay, I'm starving!" Bugsy said, running to the Breakfast place.

Me and Benjamin also ran there to, despite Benjamin's foot.

When we left, Samuel took my book _The Mouse Island Marathon_ and, snickering, left.

When we got there Trap and Petunia were already seated.

Trap had a huge egg and bacon.

Petunia had some rice.

"Dig In!" Simba said.

You can bet your life we did.

When we finished we walked back to our tents.

"Hey, where's my book?" I squeaked.

_Trap did it_, I thought.

I walked outside.

I looked around.

I couldn't find it.

Then I found it hanging from a rope tied to a branch.

_What a dirty trick_, I thought.

As I walked to the book, a boulder started moving.

"This was a great plan Ombra" Jack said as he and Jock pushed the boulder.

"Just a few more inches, and that boulder will flatten Geronimo like a bug" The Shadow snickered.

The boulder fell, but I had already taken the book and left, unaware of the boulder.

There happened to be another boulder resting on a see-saw.

The first boulder fell on the other side of the see-saw, sending the second over the cliff.

The Ratzikistanites, The Shadow, and Samuel ran for their lives as the boulder rolled after them.


	12. Suspicion Rises

I stomped into Traps tent.

"Why would you take my book?" I squeaked.

"I didn't take your book" Trap said.

"Then who did?"

Trap walked outside.

"WHO TOOK GERONIMO'S BOOK?" He yelled.

Everyone ran outside.

"What are you talking about?" A Mousikistanite man asked.

"Someone has taken Geronimo's book!" He said.

Everyone gasped.

"Who would do that?" Petunia asked.

"Geronimo, lead us to where you found the book" Trap commanded.

I led them to the place, where we found the boulder lying where I stood two minutes ago.

"Hey, that boulder wasn't there when I first came" I said.

"What?" Bugsy asked.

"Hmm, it seems like someone tried to flatten Geronimo" Trap said.

We walked up the cliff where the boulder used to be.

"Hey, look there" Nava said.

We looked in the direction Nava pointed.

There we found paw prints.

"It looks like someone pushed down the boulder" Benjamin said.

"And the elephant stampede, you think someone triggered that?" Simba said.

"It looks like someone doesn't want us to find the Diamond!" Trap squeaked. Then he covered his mouth.

"The Diamond of Ratzikistan?" A Mousikistanite Women gasped.

"You're looking for it too?" Simba said shocked.

I had to reveal the truth.

"We were going to destroy it" I admitted.

"So are we" Simba said.

"But it seems that someone wants to reach it before we do"

"Sinister"

We walked back home.

Simba stood on a giant rock in front of us.

"Now that I have your attention, we have just learned that Geronimo and his friends are looking for the Diamond of Ratzikistan. They will destroy it when they find it" Simba said loudly.

"But, it seems some mice are planning to get it and use its power to rule over Ratzikistan" He continued.

"First attempt was the elephant stampede; then an attempt to crush Geronimo with a boulder. No doubt there will be more attempts, so we must be aware of what's happening around us. Dismissed."

"Oh, this is going terribly" The Shadow said.

"It's like an angel is protecting him" Bondi Bobirat mumbled.

They put on their disguises and scampered to meet Geronimo.


	13. Drastic Measures

Disclaimer: I don't own Geronimo Stilton

I walked to Simba.

"So, how are you going to make this place safer?" I asked.

"I will send soldiers to guard the area" Simba answered.

"Good idea" I said.

"Hey Geronimo" A voice called.

I turned around.

Mena and Samuel were scampering up to me.

"I heard the attempts on your life" Mena said.

"What cheddarface would do that?" Trap said.

"Yah, cheddarface" Mena whispered.

"So, Simba is putting soldiers to guard the area" Petunia said.

"Yah, lucky" Mena mumbled.

She and Samuel left.

Then I looked around.

There was Bratfur, surrounded by Mousikistanite girls.

"Ladies, you gotta act cool to get a man" I heard him saying.

How did he get so many girls to be his girlfriends?

"It can't get weirder" I said.

Then they did.

There, beside him, was Jumpy, surrounded by female Phidippus Mystaceous spiders.

"Oh, come on" I said. "How come I'm not surrounded by girls! What does that spider have that I don't?"

"Everything" One of the female spiders said.

I fainted.

"This is terrible!" The Shadow said.

"There are guards everywhere!" Bondi Bobirat mumbled.

"What are we going to do?" The Shadow said.

"This is harder than I thought" Bondi said.

"Were going to have to resort to drastic measures" The Shadow said.

They walked away deep in thought.


	14. Respect All Creatures

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

"Wake up" Trap said.

I woke up.

"You fainted, like you always do" Trap said.

"The spider talked" I said.

"I put a speaker on them to make them speak mouse" Bratfur said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked.

"So when they talked you would freak" Bratfur chuckled.

"You just keep getting brattier and brattier" I sneered.

I then started walking back in my tent.

Trap stared.

"Three, two, one" He counted down.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGH!" I shrieked from in the tent.

Everyone looked in that direction.

"SPIDER!" I squeaked.

Simba looked at Samantha.

She nodded and walked away.

Then he and Nava walked into the tent.

I was standing on the bed, shivering.

There was a Mexican redknee tarantula.

"Brachypelma Smithi," Nava said "And a baby."

Then Samantha came with a coconut, split in two.

She set it down in front of the tarantula.

It crawled inside.

"Take it into the forest" Simba ordered.

Samantha walked away with Bugsy.

"How did you get it to come into the coconut?" I asked.

"It's called a spider catcher," Simba explained "We put a dead fly in it."

"You know, mice in New Mouse City would just smash it" I said.

"Then your people have no respect for those smaller than them!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Many mice like to pick on those smaller than them, but can't bear to be picked on themselves" He said.

I understood.

I used to be picked on the most at school when I was a mouseling.

I remembered being locked in a closet.

Kornelius von Kickpaw got me out and made the bullies apologize.

They looked very scared.

"I understand" I said as I walked back inside.

Trap folded his arms.

"Three, two, one" He counted backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGH," I shrieked "Another spider.

"I'll get the spider catcher" Delilah mumbled.

In the forest, Samantha and Bugsy were standing at a bush.

There were many insects there.

Samantha released the spider. It crawled away.

"Spiders are fascinating" Samantha said.

They saw a Phidippus Apacheanus Jumping Spider.

Samantha stuck out her finger.

The spider jumped onto her finger.

She then set it down into the grass.

She watched as it leaped away.

"Let me try" Bugsy said.

She stuck out her finger at a Phintella Castriesiana.

The spider jumped on it.

She then set it down on a leaf.

"This is wonderful" Bugsy said.

Delilah walked to the same place.

She opened the spider catcher, and an Eastern Mouse Spider crawled out.

"Well, I didn't think that Bugsy would be with you" Delilah said after seeing them.

"You know, you're still my friend even if I'm friends with Bugsy" Samantha said.

"Whatever" Delilah said as she walked away.

"Really, I don't know what's gotten into her" Samantha said.

As Delilah walked away, she hid a grimace.

"Samantha is my friend and my friend only!" She grumbled as she walked back to the village.


	15. Stroll through the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Geronimo Stilton.

Bugsy and Samantha were walking through the forest.

"The forest is beautiful," Bugsy said.

"I know," Samantha replied.

They saw a dear fawn.

Samantha approached it.

"I don't think you should do that," Bugsy warned.

"Why not?" Samantha said.

The mother came. Before long the father came too.

"That's why," Bugsy said.

"It's Ratzikistanites who hunt them," Samantha said. "Mousikistanites are friends to the animals."

She came closer to it.

Then she pat it on the head. The parents did nothing but stare at her.

"Wow," Bugsy said. "Hey, let me try."

She rushed towards it.

The parents got up and gave her a deathly look.

Samantha held her back.

"How come they didn't do anything to you?" Bugsy asked.

"Animals are fond of Mousikistanites, but not any other rodent," Samantha explained.

"Oh," Bugsy said.

They walked away.

The parents lied back down.

Ten minutes later, Samantha and Bugsy were walking back to the Mousikistanite lands.

"Don't step there!" Samantha said.

Below them, a fire ant was crawling on the path.

They let it crawl into the grass, where it disappeared from sight.

"Sorry," Bugsy said.

They looked at the path.

No insects or animals were there.

So they continued on there way.


	16. Scar returns

I lied on a hill.

I looked up at the sun.

I sighed.

"Ratzikistan is such a good place," I said. "Maybe I'll even stay here and bring my entire family to live here."

"Stilton," Nava called.

I sat up.

"Yes, Nava?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving Peter and Samantha," She said.

"It was nothing," I said.

"Oh, it was something," She said.

"To bad Trap doesn't think any better of me," I grumbled.

"Well he should, after all, this wasn't the first time you've saved someone," Nava said.

I thought for a while.

Nava was right.

That wasn't the first time I saved someone's life.

Once I saved Benjamin from a collapsing cave, but that's another story.

In the forest Jock and Jack walked to their hideout.

The Shadow and Bondi Bobirat were there.

"I've come up with a plan to get rid of Geronimo," The Shadow said.

"She told me it, but not just Geronimo will be killed," Bondi said, with a bit of remorse in it.

Ten minutes later, Jock and Jack were standing on the pathway.

"Is this totally necessary?" Jack asked.

"No, but as I said were going to have to resort to drastic measures," The Shadow said.

With that, she and Bondi disappeared into the trees.

Jock and Jack gulped.

It was only ten seconds, but it seemed like an hour when Scar the bear and his pack appeared.

They stared up at the Ratzikistanites.

"Here it goes," Jock said.

They screamed and ran.

The bears ran after them.

Jock and Jack ran as fast as they could.

Then, when the bears weren't looking, the rats jumped between the trees.

The bears ran past them, right to the Mousikistanite lands.

"It worked," The Shadow said grinning.

"Huh," I sighed.

Then Nava looked up.

"Geronimo," She said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Look," She said.

I sat up and looked.

There were about twenty bears running to the Mousikistanite lands.

And leading them was- Scar.

Me and Nava ran to the Tribe, but the bears got there first.

I was forced to the ground by a European Brown Bear.

I got up.

I couldn't see Nava.

Mainly because my glasses had been knocked off.

I mistakenly grabbed a club.

When I realized it wasn't my glasses, I threw it away.

It hit a Syrian Brown bear in the head, knocking it out.

I finally found my glasses and put them on.

I looked up and saw Simba on a horse, wielding a sword.

I looked around and saw Nava leading Peter away from the battle.

I then grabbed the same club as a weapon.

I looked around.

A Kodiak bear had pulled a Mousikistanite warrior of his horse.

A Grizzly had another warrior pinned.

A Himalayan Red bear pulled down a tent.

I gasped as I realized Petunia and Benjamin were in the tent.

I rushed there.

The Red bear had them cornered.

It opened its mouth, exposing all its teeth.

Then I jumped into the scene and hit the bear on the head as hard as I could.

The bear backed off.

I then looked another way.

Simba was on his horse, galloping straight to Scar.

The bear turned his head and looked at him.

With one mighty swiped, he sent Simba and his horse tumbling into a river.

I ran to help them.

Scar stared at me and tried to swipe at me, but I shoved him with all my might.

The bear was sent flying, and he landed on his back.

I then went to helm Simba.

His horse had crawled out, but Simba was unconscious, so he couldn't swim to shore.

I dived into the water and swam to him.

I grabbed him and pulled him to shore.

I then gasped for air and then my eyes closed, and I fell asleep.


	17. The bear plan Fails

Disclaimer: I don't own Geronimo Stilton.

"Did it work?" Bondi asked.

"Well, we jumped between the trees-"Jack began.

"Not that, did Geronimo kick the bucket?" The Shadow said.

"Well, he and the Mousikistanite leader fell into the river, but that's all I know," Jock said.

"Then the plan worked," The Shadow grinned.

Nava took Peter back to the Mousikistanite lands and looked around.

The place was a mess, but fortunately no one, mouse and bear alike, had died.

Then she squeaked.

"Where are Simba and Geronimo?" She shrieked.

"I'm afraid they didn't make it," Trap said.

"He was a great mouse," Petunia sobbed.

The built a grave.

Then Trap walked in front of it.

"Geronimo, you were my favorite cousin, I'm sorry for all the dumb pranks I ever played on you," He said.

"You're forgiven," a voice said.

Everyone turned around. The Shadow's eyes widened.

There, limping was Geronimo, helping a wounded Simba walk.

Everyone cheered. The Shadow turned red.

"The hero," Trap said.

Some mice, including Petunia, picked up Geronimo and paraded him across the land.

A few minutes later, Bugsy and Samantha came.

They looked at the mess.

"What happened?" Bugsy asked.

"Scar and some bears attacked, and Geronimo saved us," Petunia and Benjamin said.

"Thank heaven you were safe in the forest rather than here, where you could've been killed," Simba said.

"I know, at least no one got hurt," Samantha said.

In the forest, The Shadow walked in a circle.

"Why is it so hard to get rid of a single mouse?" She said.

"I know, it's like it's so easy to get rid of the minor threat, but so hard to get rid of the main threat," Bondi said.

"There's only one left to do," The Shadow said.

"What?" Jock and Jack asked.

"Were gonna need the Ratzikistanites," The Shadow said.


	18. The Mousikistanite Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

The next day there was a Mousikistanite meeting. The newcomers were there too.

"As you all know, the area was attacked by Scar and the other bears," Simba said out loud.

"There is a chance that the mice that caused the previous incidents is responsible for the bear attack too."

There were murmurs of agreement.

I spoke up.

"This means that there will be more attempts, but we can't stop it," I said.

"Even when we do try, they somehow get away with their schemes."

"That is true," Simba said.

"Then we must leave," Nava said.

"Nava's right, we must leave before the evil mice cook up something bad," A New Mouse City mouse said.

The others agreed.

"Then it's settled, we leave tomorrow," Simba said. "Dismissed."

While everyone was leaving, Bugsy walked up to Samantha.

"How about we go the lake?" she said.

"Okay," Samantha said.

They and the other mouselings headed to the lake.

"Where's Delilah?" Samantha asked.

"She's still sleeping," Benjamin said.

"I'll get her," Bratfur offered. He scampered to her tent."Let's hope she doesn't give us any attitude," Samantha whispered to Bugsy.

Bratfur finally reached Delilah's tent.

"Delilah," Bratfur said.

"WHAT!" Delilah yelled. Bratfur flinched.

"The other mouselings are going to the lake, Samantha wanted you to come," Bratfur said.

Delilah's face softened.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," Bratfur said.

Immediately, Delilah got up. "So, what are we waiting for?" She said and ran to the lake. "Hey wait for me!" Bratfur called and ran after her.


	19. Mousikistanite Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Everyone was in the water.

Delilah was practicing her kicking.

Samantha and Bugsy were splashing each other.

Delilah noticed it and deliberately kicked water in their direction.

It sent them and many other's away.

Benjamin was thrown onto the shore.

Bratfur spat out some water.

Peter then walked up on a rock.

"Mouselings, it's time to play the Mousikistanite games," He said.

The Mousikistanite mouselings cheered.

None of the newcomer mouselings cheered.

"What is that?" Bratfur asked.

"Three tests' you must pass," Peter said.

"Okay," Bratfur said.

"The first- swimming," Peter said.

Everyone jumped into the water.

"You must swim to shore," Peter said.

Everyone nodded.

Ready, set, go!" Peter shouted.

Everyone swam.

Delilah purposely kicked water in Bugsy direction, knocking her of course.

But Bugsy dived under water and used only her feet to swim.

She kicked water right in Delilah's direction.

She then started swimming past the other mouselings and won.

Everyone cheered. Everyone except Delilah.

"The second game-running," Peter said.

"You must run to that line," He said, pointing to the line he made with a stick.

Everyone nodded.

"Ready, set, go!" He shouted.

Everyone ran.

Bugsy took the lead, but Benjamin past her and won.

Everyone cheered. Everyone except Delilah.

"The final game-the art of surprise," Peter said.

"There are two teams, and two ways to win," Peter said. "Either one, catch all your opponents and bring them to your base, or two, take their miniature statue and bring it to your base."

Everyone went into three teams.

Team 1: Delilah with Samantha and Peter, Team 2: Bratfur with Bugsy and Benjamin, and Team 3: Three Mousikistanite boys.

As the game started, Bratfur noticed a vine-covered tree and grinned. He told Bugsy his plan and they climbed it.

Benjamin had been grabbed by Peter and brought to his base.

Samantha saw no one and made a run for Bratfur's statue.

Suddenly Bratfur swung out of a tree and snatched her.

He swung her to his base.

Peter was too shocked to react when Bugsy swung out of another tree and grabbed him, swinging him to her base.

Then Bratfur swung out and grabbed Team 3's statue and swung it to his base.

Team 3 was out.

Now all Team 2 had to do was get Delilah.

Bugsy and Bratfur both swung out at Delilah, but bumped into each other, landing three feet away from her, stunning them.

Seeing this advantage, Delilah attempted to grab Bugsy, but they were prepared.

Then suddenly Bugsy and Bratfur took out a rope and lassoed Delilah and dragged her to their base.

Team 2 had won.

Everyone cheered, even Delilah.

The mouselings paraded them away.


	20. Tricked by Delilah

Disclaimer" I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Later that day Delilah was talking to her mother Megan.

"So, I want to give Samantha a gift," Delilah said.

"What should I give her?"

"Well, she does like those peaches that grow in the forest," Megan said.

"Then I'll give her that," She said.

She walked outside.

"What should I give her?" Bugsy wondered.

She ran straight into Delilah.

"Hey Delilah, what should I give Samantha?" Bugsy asked.

A light bulb glowed over Delilah's head, obviously meaning she had an idea.

"What's with the light bulb?" Bugsy asked.

"Nothing," Delilah said.

Bugsy glared at her.

"Well, Delilah does like those peaches growing in the forest," Delilah said. "Give her that."

Delilah pointed left.

"There that way," She said.

"Thanks," Bugsy called as she ran in that direction.

Delilah smirked.

She wasn't lying about the directions; however there were two ways to get there.

The direction she led Bugsy to was suicidal.

It was home to a colony of jaguars that would attack anyone who came.

Delilah then took the longer but safer path to the peaches.

Meanwhile Bugsy was halfway to the peaches.

Suddenly she heard a growl.

Turning around, she came face-to-face with the Mufasa the jaguar.

"Uh oh," Bugsy whispered as the jaguar closed in.


	21. Rescued

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

I walked out of my tent.

Everyone was outside.

Petunia seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bugsy's missing," She answered.

Now it was my turn to be worried.

"What do you mean missing?" I asked.

"She's gone."

"Moldy mozzarella!" I squeaked.

"We have to find her," Benjamin said.

Then a Mousikistanite boy came out of a tent. It was one of the boys present at the Mousikistanite Games.

"I saw her heading to Jaguar Territory," He said.

"We have to go get- hey," Trap said. "Where's Geronimo?"

I was running as fast as I could to Jaguar Territory.

I saw Bugsy cornered by Mufasa.

I leaped to save her.

The jaguar turned around.

He snarled at me.

I took a tree branch.

I swung it at him.

He grabbed it in his teeth and broke it.

I took a huge rock.

I slammed it on his head.

The jaguar fell down, unconscious.

I took Bugsy and ran.

I took her back to the Mousikistanite Lands.

"What were you thinking?" Simba asked Bugsy when we got back.

"I thought I could get peaches for Samantha," Bugsy said.

"Who gave you that idea?" Trap asked.

At that moment, Delilah returned, carrying three peaches in her hands.

She looked and saw everyone staring at her.

"Uh, anyone want peaches?" She said.


	22. Losing a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Everyone approached Delilah.

She gulped.

She knew that they'd found out what she did.

"Why," Simba asked.

Delilah said nothing.

"I ask you again," Simba said. "Why?"

Again Delilah said nothing.

"Fine, don't answer," Simba said. "But you going to bed without dinner."

Delilah turned to go.

Then Samantha caught up with her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

Then Delilah spoke.

"She's not meant to be your friend!" She snapped. "I am."

"We've been through this!" Samantha said. "She can be my friend."

"She's a no-good…"

"Stop it!"

"Cheesebrained, cheddarfaced…"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone was silent.

They all stared at Samantha.

Delilah's eyes were wide open.

Samantha couldn't believe what she said.

Not once had she told anyone to 'shut up' before.

Delilah turned around and walked away.

Samantha covered her face and left to.

She knew she'd lost a friend.

I watched as they walked away.

I frowned.

I hated it when friends became enemies.

With a sigh, I walked back to my tent.

Meanwhile, at Ratzolia, the capital of Ratzikistan, Jock and Jack approached there emperor, Absalom.

"You found some Mousikistanites to bring back to be our servants," He asked.

Jock and Jack grinned evilly.

"Yes," Jack snickered. "The eastern Mousikistanites are not far away."

"Good, but remember, treat them with respect," Absalom said. "If you don't they'll become bitter."

"Sure," Jock and Jack said at the same time.

"Jinks," Jock said. "You owe me a soda."

When they left, The Shadow and Bobirat were snickering.

"Geronimo will be caught with the Mousikistanites, and then he'll be outta the way," The Shadow said.

"You know, you never should've done that," Megan said.

"I know," Delilah mumbled.

"You should apologize to both of them."

Delilah went into her bed.

She didn't want to apologize.

But she had to.

If she didn't, Samantha may never be her friend again.

_I'll apologize next morning_, She thought as she went to sleep


	23. Attacked

**Note: I copied some scenes from Planet of the Apes (1968). If you watch the movie you'll know which scenes I copied. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

It seemed like a normal day.

Me and Trap were eating peaches.

Bratfur was going to swing out of a tree and surprise Benjamin.

And Delilah was going to apologize to Bugsy.

Okay, that last part wasn't so normal.

"Bugsy," Delilah said. "I'm…"

A loud trumpet was heard.

All the Mousikistanites stared in the direction the trumpet was heard.

They ran in the opposite direction.

Me and the newcomers didn't know what they were running from, but we knew it must be bad, so we ran after them.

I looked over my shoulder.

Rats on horseback were galloping towards us.

Moldy mozzarella. That's what the Mousikistanites were running from.

I saw that two Ratzikistanites were holding a huge net, and they were following me.

I ran as fast as I could.

I jumped over a log, but the net caught onto it, knocking the Ratzikistanites off their horses.

Petunia jumped into a hole to hide with other Mousikistanites.

But when she climbed out, she was covered by a net and dragged away.

Delilah hid under a bush.

Some Ratzikistanites searched the area.

One found her and dragged her away.

I looked around me.

Nava and Simba were in chains.

I tripped over a rock.

When I got up I was surrounded.

The Ratzikistanites looked confused.

I knew it was because I wasn't wearing Mousikistanite clothing.

But, nonetheless, they took me away.

Twenty other Ratzikistanites jumped out of the bushes.

They appeared to be looking for the mouselings.

One saw Peter and Benjamin and gently led them away with the others.

I sighed.

Was this how it would end.


	24. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Geronimo Stilton.

I was furious.

How could the Ratzikistanites treat the Mousikistanites like this?

They'd done nothing to them.

I'd read that Rats were the dominant species in the area, but I didn't think they'd treat Mice like animals.

I stormed up to the nearest Ratzikistanite, reading to punch the lights out of him.

But a Mousikistanite woman grabbed my shoulder and shook her head, telling me it was a bad idea.

I noticed that, while the Mousikistanites were in chains, me and the newcomers weren't.

I saw Benjamin and the other newcomer mouselings collecting rocks.

I didn't know why.

We were all put into cages.

Me and the newcomers were put in different cages than the Mousikistanites.

The mouselings were put into two other cages, one for the newcomer mouselings and one for the Mousikistanite mouselings.

The cages were on wheels.

Some horses pulled the cages to Ratzolia.

I looked around.

The place was full of rats.

Some Ratzikistanite children played basketball.

They noticed us and let us pass.

But as soon as they cages carrying the mouselings came, they yelled insults.

They laughed and threw rocks at them.

They didn't throw rocks at the newcomer mouselings.

But Benjamin and the newcomer mouselings were ready to defend the Mousikistanite mouselings.

They took out the rocks they'd collected earlier, and threw them at the bullies.

They hit their targets, and the bullies ran away.

We were taken to a building.

The Ratzikistanites opened the cages and we walked out.

There was no use trying to escape, so we went into the buildings.

Me and the mice were thrown into cells.

Like in the cages, the newcomers and the Mousikistanites put in separate cells.

The mouselings were put in a different room.

"Keep an eye on them," A Ratzikistanite said, pointing to me and the newcomers.

As they left, I noticed something.

One of the Ratzikistanites was holding Bratfur's hat.

Mousikistanite and newcomer parents were sobbing.

They hadn't seen their children on the way to Ratzolia.

They were missing.

"Where's Bugsy?" Petunia squeaked.

"Where's Bratfur?" Bratfur's mom sobbed.

"Where's Samantha?" Nava shrieked.

"Where's Benjamin?" I yelled.

"I'm right here," I heard Benjamin's voice from another room.

"Sorry," I said. " I overreacted."


	25. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

In the wilderness, a lizard crawled out on the path.

It heard a noise and crawled away.

The noise was caused by Bugsy and Samantha.

They'd escaped from the Ratzikistanites, but were lost.

Bugsy's clothes were torn up.

"I didn't expect this to happen," Bugsy said.

"Wasn't so surprising to me," Samantha replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, on July 21st every year, the Ratzikistanites go and capture Mouseikistanites."

"Those dirty rats!"

"There were over a hundred in our clan, but they were captured before you arrived."

"Why don't you ever do something about it?" Bugsy asked. "I've seen your tribe fight bears."

"Ratzikistanites are much more powerful than anything on the Ratzikistan," Samantha said. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"There's always a way," Bugsy said.

"We could never do," Samantha said.

"Never say never," Bugsy said. "Once, Geronimo and some other Stilton's, including Benjamin, were captured by pirate cats, but they escaped."

"Samantha thought.

"You're right," Samantha said. "We can't let those dirty rats win. We have to find a way to save them."

"That's the spirit," Bugsy said.

Two minutes later, they'd found some peaches.

"You know, maybe I should forgive Delilah," Samantha said.

"Me too," Bugsy said.

They heard a growl.

They jumped under a log.

Out from the bushes came Mufasa.

The jaguar had caught a rabbit, and held it in his jaws.

Bugsy and Samantha were disgusted.

Bugsy noticed that one eye was staring at them.

She knew the jaguar had noticed them.

But the jaguar wasn't very hungry so he walked away, carrying the rabbit.

"That was close," Bugsy said as she and Samantha ran away.


	26. League of Mice

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

I was in a bad mood.

I stared at the glass cell holding us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"Everything," I moaned.

"Who would have known that finding a diamond would be so hard?"

"Of course it's hard," Petunia replied.

"Rodents have been looking for it for decades, almost immediately after they even buried it."

"I know, but still, were in a cell, some of the mouselings are missing and we don't know where they are," I groaned.

Trap sighed.

"Why don't you just get used to it?" He said. "I'll find a way get outta…"

"Hey!" I squeaked. "I have been saving mouselings and you have done nothing to help anyone! So don't think for one second that your gonna be the one…"

"Stop it you two!" Petunia said.

We looked around.

The other newcomers, the guards, and some Mousikistanites were all staring at us.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Trap said.

The rodents turned away.

"Let's just hope we get outta here soon," I said.

"We will," Petunia said. "You've been in worst situations before. You've been captured by pirate cats and you came out okay."

"You're right," I said.

"We are mice, we are powerful!" Trap squeaked.

We began singing.

"**When you're a mouse,**

**You get to chase the rats outta you're house," I sang.**

"**Were the League of Mice," Trap sang.**

"**When you're a mouse,**

**Rats don't count," Petunia joined in.**

"**Were the League of Mice," Trap sang.**

"**When you're a mouse,**

**No rats can compare, We'll hang you out to dry in your underwear," I sang.**

"**Were the League mice," Trap sang.**

The other mice joined in.

"**Rats here us squeak,**

**We are strong and you are weak," They sang.**

"**Were the League of Mice!"**

We heard clapping.

The Ratzikistanite guards were clapping and grinning.

"Bravo, Bravo," They said.

"Do it again."

"We'll," I said. "It's better than nothing."

We started singing the song all over again 


	27. Gabriel and Esau

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

I sat on the ground.

I was thinking of a way to escape my cell.

A Ratzikistanite approached me.

He slid a Cheddar Sandwich and a Mozzarella Milkshake into my cell, with a small circle-shaped door.

Me and some other mice ate it with glee.

While we were eating I recognized the rat that gave us the food.

He was the same rat that took Benjamin and Peter into their cages on the way to Ratzolia.

Another Ratzikistanite approached him.

"Hey, handler, you catch any mice on the way to Ratzolia?" He asked.

"Yah, a Mousikistanite boy and one of those other mice," He replied. "And I have a name. It's Gabriel."

"Uh huh," The other replied.

"Hey Esau, you say 'uh huh' almost every time," Gabriel said.

"Uh huh, yah and you should report on those strange mice," Esau argued.

"What is so important about them anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"Hey, do you know what threat they could be?"

"They're just mice from another place."

"Yes, so we haven't seen what adventures they have been on."

"How can a rodent with a red tie, Green clothe, and glasses be on adventures and live?"

I snorted.

"I've been on lots of adventures and lived!" I squeaked.

"Okay," Gabriel said. "Maybe I should report you to Absalom."

"Yah!" I said. "And tell him that I said he's a scoundrel."

"You really are a bold one," Gabriel said. "Okay, I'll report you, and you can talk to him snout-to-snout."

He left, and the other mice cheered for my bravery.

I grinned.

I was in a cell and still I was respected.

And I could give Emperor Absalom a piece of my mind.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	28. The Ratzikistanite Bullies

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Benjamin sighed.

All he could do now was read Geronimo's _Guide to Ratzikistan,_ which he had taken during their capture.

He looked into the book.

It read:

_During a Mousikistanite capture, the capture team is divided into two groups:_

_Soldiers, who must catch the all the adults and some children._

_And Handlers, who must get the remaining children._

Benjamin sighed.

This day wasn't going to well.

A Ratzikistanite girl came along.

She slid a food tray into the cell.

Benjamin couldn't understand why children were doing things for them.

He flipped a page in the _Guide to Ratzikistan_.

It read:

_If a Ratzikistanite child wanted to become a something such as a soldier or a teacher they use a Mousikistanite child to test themselves to see if their good enough to be given their dream job._

_That makes sense, _Benjamin thought as he ate a cheesy chew.

Then a gang of Ratzikistanite boys came.

Benjamin recognized them instantly.

They were the bullies who had harassed the Mousikistanite children on their way to Ratzolia.

Benjamin frowned.

Something told him they were not here to apologize.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The boss bully said mockingly.

"You know, I've had a pretty rough day and so I'm really not in the mood for this," Peter said.

"So?" The boss bully said.

"So I want you to leave mister…"

"My name is Jonathon Harvester," He said. "And I can bother you if I want."

"You know what, Harvester?" Benjamin said. "You're a coward. You know we can't defend ourselves if we're in this cell, so you're nothing but a lousy coward."

"You shouldn't talk like that to the Emperor's son," Jonathon said.

"Yah, right!" Benjamin snapped. "That gives me more of a reason to talk to you like that."

"That's it!" Jonathon said. "At 5: 30 there's gonna be a dodge ball match! You're coming! And I'm gonna laugh when my team strikes you down in a hail of dodge balls."

He left.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Peter said.

"Don't mention it," Benjamin said. "But know we got a dodge ball match in sixty minutes."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Peter said sarcastically.


	29. Ratzikistanite Recess

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Benjamin was resting.

He was trying to take his mind off the fact that he was in a cell.

He closed his eyes, about to fall asleep.

Then he heard a bell.

He opened his eyes and got up.

A door opened.

Benjamin wondered.

Had one of the captives escaped and released them?

He decided not to answer.

He woke everyone up and they ran out the door.

Benjamin was in the lead.

He couldn't wait to go outside.

Then another door opened.

They stopped.

Some Ratzikistanite children walked out the door.

Gabriel came.

"It's time for Ratzikistanite recess," He said.

Benjamin and the others realized they were not escaping.

They sighed and walked outside.

Peter sat down on the stairs.

He was thinking of a way to escape.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a squeak.

He looked around.

Ratzikistanites children were bullying and abusing Mousikistanite children.

Of course, they weren't doing this to the newcomer mouselings.

Peter lost his temper.

He walked over to a Ratzikistanite boy pulling Delilah's hair.

He hit him in the head.

The bully backed off.

Benjamin and the other newcomers grouped together.

"How are we going to stop this?" Benjamin asked.

"Remember?" Peter asked. "The bullies seem afraid of you."

"Right," Benjamin said. "We can scare them off.

"Right," Peter and the newcomers said.

"But I'll try first," Benjamin said.

He walked over to the nearest bully who was harassing Delilah.

The closer Benjamin got, the more the bully backed off.

Benjamin suddenly ran forward, and the bully ran off.

Benjamin signaled the newcomers.

They spread out towards the bullies.

They chased them off and ushered the Mousikistanite towards them.

Before long the bullies were at the edge of the playground.

The newcomers and Mousikistanites were on the other edge.

The bell rang again, and the mouselings returned to their cells.

"I've never seen such bravery," Gabriel, who had been watching, said.

"They really are different."


	30. In the Royal Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Gabriel walked into Absalom's royal palace.

"Yes, Gabriel?" He asked.

"There are some different mice caught with the Mousikistanites," Gabriel said.

"And?" Absalom asked.

"They seem a lot braver," Gabriel answered. "Some of their children defended the Mousikistanites mouselings from the bullies. And one of them told me to tell you that you're a scoundrel."

"Send him at once," Absalom demanded.

Truly, Absalom wasn't angry that he'd been called a scoundrel. He'd been called names before.

Meanwhile, Gabriel had come to my cell.

"Emperor Absalom wishes to see you," He said.

"Good luck," Petunia whispered as I walked out the door.

I walked with two Ratzikistanite guards surrounding me.

I approached the royal palace.

I took one step inside.

There were Ratzikistanites everywhere.

They made space as I walked past them.

I looked up.

There, sitting in his throne, was Emperor Absalom.

We both stared at each other.

The Ratzikistanites stared wide eyed, waiting for someone to speak.

Then I exploded.

"You scoundrel," I yelled. "You lazy sewer rats! You have no right to take Mousikistanites and turn them into slaves! They may be lower than you, but you still have no right to treat them like this!"

"We need servants to work for us," Absalom said.

He seemed very calm.

Something told me this wasn't the first time he'd been spoken to like that.

"Well, why can't you do it?" I asked. "There seems to be thousands of Ratzikistanites."

"Alright fine," Absalom said.

I sighed with relief.

"So you'll let them go?" I asked.

"No," Absalom said. "We'll just have them do have the work, and we'll do the rest."

I grumbled.

"And can you put a stop to the bullying?" I asked. "My nephew said your son has been mistreating his friends."

"Jonathon?" He asked.

"Yah him," I said.

"He never told me of the bullying," He said.

"What?"

"He's been doing this behind my back."

"Oh," I said. "For a moment there I thought you said he could do it."

"I'll talk to him right away," Absalom said.

"Good," I said as I walked away.

"I can't believe it," Absalom said once I left. "My own son, bullying someone."

He looked at Gabriel.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Send for him right away."

"Yes, sir," Gabriel said as he walked away.


	31. Dodge Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Benjamin stared at the clock_._

It was 5:24.

In one minute they would go to the gym for dodge ball.

Everyone stared at the clock.

Then the clock arm pointed to 5:25.

The door opened.

Everyone scampered out.

They saw The Ratzikistanite children coming in the same direction.

At the front was Jonathon.

He sneered at Benjamin.

They walked into the gym.

The gym teacher was waiting.

In one hand was a blue shirt; in the other was a red one.

"Put these on," He said.

The Ratzikistanite children put one the red shirt while the Mousikistanites and the newcomers put on the blue one.

Then the gym teacher counted us.

There was 20 Ratzikistanites, and 20 Mousikistanite and newcomers.

He had the Ratzikistanites go on one side, and the Mousikistanites and newcomers on the other.

He placed 15 balls in the centre.

He then blew on his whistle.

Everyone ran to the balls.

Jonathon grabbed a ball and threw it at Benjamin.

Benjamin dodged and the ball hit a Mousikistanite in the face.

He sunk to the floor. He wasn't unconscious, though.

It was the rules to pretend to faint once you get hit.

Peter threw a ball.

It hit a Ratzikistanite in the arm.

He fell on the floor.

Everyone else either threw balls or dodged them.

Jonathon threw a ball at Peter.

"I'm hit!" He yelled as the ball struck him and he sunk to the floor.

Delilah caught a ball in midair. The thrower sank to the floor.

If the ball is caught in midair, the thrower of the ball is out.

However, not long after this, Delilah was hit by a ball thrown by Jonathon.

Benjamin used his ball to block the balls thrown by opponents.

He saw a newcomer mouseling struck down in a hail of dodge balls.

Only he and a Mousikistanites were left.

The Mousikistanite threw a ball and it hit a Ratzikistanite.

Jonathon threw a ball at the Mousikistanite.

It was a direct hit, and he sunk to the floor.

Benjamin and Jonathon were the only ones left.

"Say goodbye!" Jonathon shouted as he threw his ball.

"Goodbye," Benjamin squeaked, holding up his ball to block the shot.

The ball bounced away.

Benjamin saw this and, as Jonathon ran to take the ball, threw his with all his might.

The ball hit him right in the head.

He fell over.

Benjamin gasped as he realized he'd won.

He leaped in the air, shouting, "I won."

The others got up and cheered with him.

Jonathon and the Ratzikistanites sulked and walked away.


	32. Caught or Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Jonathon sat on his bed.

"I've never lost in dodge ball before," He said. "How do I lose now?"

Then Gabriel came into his room.

"Jonathon," He said. "Your father wishes to see you."

Jonathon sighed, got up, and walked to the royal palace.

Abraham was sitting on his throne.

Instead of looking calm like usual, his eyes burned with anger.

"I've been told that you have been bullying the Mousikistanite children behind my back!" He roared.

Jonathon didn't say a word.

"When I take Mousikistanites to Ratzolia I expect them to be treated with respect, and your acting racist to them!" Absalom barked. "Because of that, you're grounded for the weekend."

Jonathon sighed and walked back to his room.

Meanwhile, in the forest Samantha and Bugsy were wondering on the path.

Bugsy was thinking of a way to rescue her friends.

"You know, there's the Northern Mousikistanite tribe just north of here," Samantha said.

"How can they help?" Bugsy asked. "You said that Mousikistanites wouldn't stand a chance if they fought Ratzikistanites."

"They're an exception," Samantha said.

Then they saw a batch of bananas.

"I am hungry," Bugsy said.

She ran up to the bananas.

"Bugsy don't…"

Suddenly, the ground gave away under Bugsy.

Bugsy grabbed the thing closest to her- which was Samantha's arm.

They both plummeted down into the hole.

They sat up.

Bugsy rubbed her head.

They heard talking above them.

"Hoist them up," They heard someone say.

A net, which was underneath them, pulled them up.

They looked around.

They were surrounded by mouselings.

Bugsy and Samantha recognized them.

They were some Mousikistanite and newcomer children.

Then who appeared to be they're leader stepped forward.

He didn't have a shirt, was wearing war paint just under his eyes, and had a jumping spider crawling on his arm.

Wait!

A jumping spider.

"Bratfur," Samantha and Bugsy squeaked at the same time.


	33. Bratfur and the Escaped Mouslings

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Bugsy and Samantha stood up.

"You escaped?" They asked.

"Yes, I did," He said looking proud.

"How?" They asked.

"When I was going to swung out of a tree to surprise Benjamin the Ratzikistanites came and I swung back to the tree."

"And you couldn't rescue Benjamin?" Bugsy asked.

"Well I rescued one mouse," Bratfur said. He pointed to a newcomer boy.

"Then I got the escaping mouselings."

"Okay," Samantha said.

"Those dirty rats," Bratfur grumbled. "Who do they think they are? The dominant species of Ratzikistan?"

"That's because they_ are_ the dominant species of Ratzikistan," Samantha said.

"Right," Bratfur said.

"Well, is there anything we could do to help someone?" Bugsy asked.

"Yah," Bratfur said. "One of the mouselings was captured by Scar."

Bugsy and Samantha gulped.

"I know you were probably thinking of a greater challenge but that's all you can do to help," Bratfur said.

"Okay," Bugsy and Samantha said.

Three hours later, Bugsy, Samantha, and Bratfur were looking down at Scar's tribe.

"What's the plan?" Bugsy asked.

"Create a diversion, and get the missing mouseling," Bratfur replied.

"How are we supposed to create a diversion?" Samantha asked.

Bugsy and Bratfur stared at her.

Samantha knew what they were planning.

"No," Samantha said firmly. "No, not in a million, billion years."

Two minutes later, Samantha was singing to the bears.

While the bears watched, Bratfur and Bugsy lowered themselves with a vine to the captive Mousikistanite.

She had brown fur, black hair, and green eyes.

"This is Sarah," Bratfur whispered to Bugsy.

Then Scar turned around and saw them.

"Uh oh," Bratfur whispered.

They grabbed Sarah.

"Well, goodbye," They squeaked as they hoisted Sarah into the tree.

A Mousikistanite boy lowered himself to Samantha and picked her up too.

"That was a close one," Bugsy said as they returned to the rest of the group.

"Come on," Bratfur said. "I know where the apples are."


	34. We are Strong

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

I sighed.

I had watched Benjamin go to Ratzikistanite School.

I was beginning to wonder if I would ever escape.

Benjamin was thinking the same thing.

A Ratzikistanite girl was teaching him and the others.

He knew it was because she was practicing to become a teacher by teaching them.

He had received an _A+ _on his math test. Jonathon had received an _F-_.

He stared at Benjamin's mark with envy.

Benjamin pretended he didn't notice.

Meanwhile, Absalom was talking to his daughter, Ashley.

"So, you want a Mousikistanite pet?" He asked.

"Yes," Sarah answered.

"Well, today's your lucky day," Absalom answered. "You get to pick out a Mousikistanite child to be your pet."

I was told by Gabriel about that.

I hoped that she wouldn't pick Benjamin.

I knew I had to stay strong. I sang,

"**We are mice, here us squeak,**

**We will win, we're not meek!"**

A Ratzikistanite guard sang,

"**You can't win,**

**You are weak."**

Petunia sang,

"**You are wrong, we are strong!"**

The guards didn't give up.

"**You know you can't win,**

**Your chances are thin,"**

Trap joined us.

"**We'll stand strong,**

**You are wrong,"**

I sang,

"**We are mice, here us squeak,**

**We are strong, you are weak."**

The guards backed down.

I turned to the Mousikistanites.

"**You see, though are chances look sick,**

**We are strong, we are thick!"**


	35. Ashley chooses a Pet

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

The escaped mouselings were in three rows, five in each.

Bratfur strode in front of them.

"Mouselings, as you know, Geronimo and the others have been captured by rats," He said.

"Now, it is our job to rescue them."

The mouselings nodded.

"We strike tonight!" Bratfur squeaked.

Meanwhile, I was planning an escape.

I was planning on doing it tomorrow.

Then I saw Benjamin and the others being taken away.

"What's happening?" I asked Gabriel.

"Princess Ashley is choosing which mouseling she will take as a pet," He answered.

"Well that's not fair, there not animals why do you treat them like it?" I asked.

"It wasn't my idea to treat them like it," He said.

I sighed.

Benjamin and the other mouselings were brought to their knees.

Emperor Absalom and Princess Ashley came.

"Pick whichever one you like," He said.

Ashley looked at Peter.

She walked to the next.

Peter sighed in relief. He didn't want to be made into a pet.

She walked over to Benjamin.

Benjamin gulped.

But she passed by him.

She stopped at Delilah.

"I choose that one," Ashley said, pointing at her.

The guards immediately brought Delilah to her room.

Megan cried when she heard the news.

I clenched my fist.

This was all I could take.

I was starting my escape plan today.


	36. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

A Ratzikistanite slid some cheesy chews into my cell.

I took one and popped it into my mouth.

I stared at the guards.

Then I fell to the floor, mouth hanging open.

Esau was the first to notice.

He opened the cell and walked in.

I heard the cell open.

It was time.

As he stared down at me, I tripped him with my tail.

Petunia got up.

The other guards ran inside the cell.

I knocked them over.

I then ran out.

The others ran after me.

But I closed the cell to keep the guards inside, trapping them too.

Only Petunia escaped.

We ran across the hall.

A Ratzikistanite woman came when me and Petunia ran past her.

"Sorry miss," I squeaked.

She shrieked.

The other guards ran after me and Petunia.

I ran as fast as I could.

Then some teenage dirt-bikers came in after riding their motorcycles.

Without thinking I pushed one of the teenagers off his motorcycle and hopped on it.

Petunia jumped on the back and we rode away.

The dirt-bikers and the guards ran after us.

I rode to the top of the building.

I took a vine I'd found earlier and swung it to a tree branch.

It roped it.

I looked behind me.

The rats were right behind us.

I grabbed the vine and, taking Petunia's hand, swung out of reach of the Ratzikistanites.

In her room, Ashley saw me and Petunia.

"Is that Tarzan?" She asked.

"That's Geronimo," Delilah said.

We landed outside the city and fell on a heap on the ground.

We got up and ran away.

Meanwhile, The Shadow, Bondi Bobirat and Jock were sipping beer.

"With Geronimo out of the way, nothing can stop us," The Shadow gloated.

"Nothing could ruin this moment."

Then Jack ran into the room.

"Geronimo's escaped," He squeaked.

The Shadow fainted, her left leg sticking up in the air. 


	37. Mouselings to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

When we left, a band of mouselings were hiding in the trees.

They jumped into the city.

The city looked deserted.

Everyone was in their bed or in their room.

Bratfur looked at the other mouselings.

"We strike now," He said.

They spread throughout the city.

Samantha looked in a room.

A Mouseling was in a cage, a Ratzikistanite boy sleeping in a bed.

He was from her tribe.

She walked through the window and opened the cage.

He scampered out.

"You must get the others," She whispered.

He nodded and walked out of the house.

Bratfur, Bugsy, and three other mouselings were on Ashley's roof.

"Goodnight little girl," Ashley whispered to Delilah.

She got into bed.

Bugsy attached a rope to herself.

Bratfur did the same.

The other mouselings lowered them into Ashley's room.

Bratfur hung just above Ashley in case she woke up.

Bugsy found the key and freed Delilah.

"Thank you," Delilah whispered.

Just when they were about to leave Bugsy tripped over one of Ashley's toys.

Ashley woke up with a start.

Bratfur covered her mouth with a rope.

The mouselings quickly got out of the house.

Ashley removed the rope and squeaked.

Jonathon and his friends burst into her room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Mouselings took my pet and got away," She answered. "But maybe we shouldn't follow…"

"Come on, let's go!" Jonathon squeaked.

They ran out the door.

"He never listens to me," Ashley said.

Jonathon and the others were already outside the city gates.

They had Delilah surrounded.

"No more escaping for you," Jonathon said.

Delilah smirked.

Then Bratfur's mouseling clan came out of hiding and grabbed them.

"Ashley always told me my antics would get me in trouble on day," Jonathon said as he was dragged away by Bratfur.

Meanwhile, me and Petunia walked through the trees.

"Were gonna have to come back for the others," I said.

"Way ahead of you," Petunia said.

"But were gonna need some help."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," I said as I stared at a tribe of Mousikistanites.


	38. The Northern Mousikistanites

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton. 

When The Shadow woke up, she was fuming.

"Geronimo's escaped!" She squeaked.

"Well, yes," Jack muttered. "He's smarter than we think."

"Well, I'm not sitting back when that excuse for a mouse jeopardizes our plan!" The Shadow squeaked.

"We are going to find the Diamond now."

"I hope they are as nice as the Eastern Mousikistanites," Petunia said.

One of the Mousikistanites approached us.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I introduced myself.

"I am Geronimo Stilton of New Mouse City," I said. "I am friends with Simba of The Eastern Mousikistanites."

"Simba?" He asked.

"Yes Simba," I said.

"Then you're welcome here," He said. "Simba is my friend to."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Taylor," He answered.

"Well, if your friends with Simba," I said. "This will probably disturb you- He's been captured by Ratzikistanites."

"WHAT?" He shrieked.

"We will go there immediately."

"But aren't you inferior to them?" I asked.

"Maybe them, but not us," He said.

Suddenly, Ratzikistanites came out of all directions and charged.

"Attack!" Taylor squeaked.

The Mousikistanites easily over took the Ratzikistanites, and the rats ran away.

"Wow," Petunia awed.

"Hey, I thought Ratzikistanites attack only on July 21st," I said.

"For Eastern Ratzikistanites," Taylor said.

"But for Northern Ratzikistanites they attack on July 29th."

"How did you defeat them?" I asked.

"Well, many years ago we were captured the same way as the Eastern Mousikistanites," Taylor said.

"Then enough was enough! We joined together and formed a stand! Ratzikistanites haven't captured one of us ever since."

"And now, we will not allow the Eastern Ratzikistanites to take our friends," A Mousikistanite said.

"So you will help us?" I asked.

"Yes," Taylor said.

With that, every Mousikistanite from the tribe marched to Ratzolia.

Yes, even the women and children were coming.

I was happy that I would be able to help my friends.


	39. Bratfur tames Mufasa

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Bratfur walked back and forth.

He was thinking of what to with Jonathon and his friends.

The other mouselings weren't there.

Mufasa saw his chance.

The jaguar leaped down in front of him.

Mufasa roared in his face.

"What, did you eat a skunk?" Bratfur asked.

Mufasa was shocked. His eyes widened.

"What are you, a wimp?" Bratfur asked, noticing his surprise. "Wipe that weak look off your face!"

Mufasa did just that.

"Now straighten yourself soldier," Bratfur ordered.

Mufasa did just that.

Bratfur grinned.

I was walking with the Northern Mousikistanites.

Then I remembered the diamond.

"Hey Taylor, do you know the location of the diamond of Ratzikistan?" I asked.

"I do," Taylor said.

"Can you take us there?" I asked.

"Yes I can," He said.

We walked in a different direction while the army kept marching to Ratzolia.


	40. Inside the Cave

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

Me, Petunia, and Taylor walked in the direction of the cave.

_This is it, _I thought.

We would finally find the diamond.

We stood in front of the cave.

We walked inside.

Then we past the grave of Aldo Iscariot.

The Mousikistanite who used the diamond to rule a century ago.

I shuddered.

Taylor scowled.

We kept on walking.

"Why did you look so angry?" I asked.

"It was my tribe he treated the worst," Taylor answered.

Then we heard something.

We turned a corner.

We saw Mena and Samuel with shovels digging.

Two Ratzikistanites were there too.

"Hey Mena," I called. "Why are you with those rats?"

Mena looked in my direction.

"Who still haven't figured it out?" She asked. "You are a real idiot."

I was confused.

Then she took off her disguise.

Samuel did the same.

I should've known.

It was The Shadow and Samuel.

"Surprised?" The Shadow asked.


	41. Mission Completed

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

I was shocked.

Then I was angry.

"You!" I snarled. "You caused all of this."

"You're right," The Shadow said. "The boulder, the bear attack, the Ratzikistanites, all of it."

"You are evil Ombra," Taylor said.

We lunged forward.

We had to stop them from taking the diamond.

But Jock tripped me.

I fell on the ground.

Petunia grabbed the Shadows shovel and threw it away.

Bondi grabbed Petunia's arm.

I grabbed Jack and we wrestled each other.

I found myself on the ground.

Jack was on top of me.

The Shadow reclaimed her shovel and started digging again.

Her shovel hit something.

It was red and beautiful.

I gasped.

It was the diamond.

The Shadow picked it up.

She grinned.

She pointed the diamond at a huge rock.

A beam of light shot out.

It hit the rock.

The rock broke in pieces.

She grinned.

Then she pointed it at Petunia.

I couldn't take it.

With a sudden burst of energy, I kicked Jack off me.

He landed on Jock.

I ran towards The Shadow.

I knocked the diamond away from her.

It flew across the cave.

It landed in someone's mouth.

Mufasa's mouth.

And Bratfur was riding him.

We cheered.

I took the diamond from Mufasa.

I whispered, "I wish the Ratzikistanites would free the Mousikistanites and treat them like equals."

Suddenly, I saw Mousikistanites walking out of Ratzolia.

I grinned.

Then we took the diamond to a high cliff.

We threw it over the cliff.

It smashed into pieces.

"Now we can go home," I said.


	42. Our story Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Geronimo Stilton.

We went on a plane to New Mouse City.

I looked to where Bratfur was sitting.

Delilah was sitting there too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Delilah.

"Bratfur asked me out," She said.

Everyone laughed.

Then we reached New Mouse City.

We walked out.

I walked into my house.

I saw a little Cellar Spider in a corner.

I smiled.

I took the spider outside.

I walked into the forest.

I set the spider on the grass.

It crawled away.

When I got back I saw Delilah and Bratfur going somewhere.

They were holding hands.

Then I saw Benjamin and Bugsy going to the same place.

They were also holding hands.

I realized they were going on a date.

In fact, everyone was going on a date.

I saw Petunia.

I walked towards her.

"Would you like to go on a date?" I asked.

"Yes," Petunia answered.

We held hands and walked with everyone else.

A week later, I wrote a book about my adventure.

It was called _Geronimo and the Diamond of Ratzikistan._

It was an instant bestseller.

Two years later it was turned into a movie.

It broke all box office records.

And the adventure made me braver.

I leapt outside.

"Who wants to go to The Valley of the Vain Vampires and see the Thirteen Ghosts in Billy Squeakspears castle?"

Trap, Thea and Benjamin leapt into my car and we drove to the airport, listening to Michael Jacksons 'Thriller' on the way.


End file.
